Last Order, Before Crisis
by Makiko Uchiha
Summary: Shinra as it was in the eyes of several turks and SOLDIERS. Every chapter's point of view is in a completely different time and person. If love triangles are your thing, definately read.
1. File001KERA

**_A/N: _ok, so I Love final fantasy seven to death. here is my story of my character Kera and her joining of the Turks. For those of you who were forced to read the Joy Luck Club in High school (it's good) you may recognize a kind of style I'm tryig to do here. I'm gunna try and get each chapter to be someone else's point of view at different times. this here chapt'r one starts with Kera, my OC, and her first day of training at Shinra Company. there will be AT LEAST 1 other OC and maybe even more. lots of good fun. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**OMG also, this story takes place during the FF7 BEFORE CRISIS. if u dunno wha that means, its a good few years before the beginning of the game. so Cloud is trying to become SOLDIER and Sephy is still sane and stuff. if you don't think this chapter is all that great, please continue to give the others a chance, maybe you'll like em! 3**

**

* * *

****_File001-K.E.R.A._**

She dodged the Slalom's punch, retaliating with an attack with her shock rod to its back. It reeled around and punched again, and she counter attacked with a Morph blow, rendering the creature into a hi-potion.

"Do we have any higher level monsters to fight?" she said softly as the simulation died away. "It doesn't do me any good to just go against a small level 37 slalom… do we have any level 50 stuff?"

As a newly appointed member of the Shinra Turks, Kera was training against random battle creatures to gain fighting experience. Not to seem big-headed or anything, but so far the fights had been a breeze. She was already a great fighter, and owned quite a lot of quality materia.

"You're doing good," said a voice in her headpiece. She looked up to the window to see Gun looking back at her, a grim smile on her face. "Your next opponent is a lot tougher, though."

"Bring it!" said Kera confidently. She was expecting something difficult, an awesome challenge, perhaps a huge Zolom snake or a King Behemoth.

"I'm afraid I have to be somewhere…" Gun's voice suddenly crackled onto her headset again.

"Yer not gunna watch?" said Kera. _I thought someone was supposed to observe and analyze my fighting style and stuff…?_

"It's fine, things won't get out of hand or anything."

"Uh, ok?"

Gun was gone. Kera was alone in the battle training room, waiting for her next opponent to appear. The door across from her opened, and she readied herself, already triumphantly imagining herself in her mind, standing over the body of a monster she had easily defeated, receiving praise from Gun when she returned, saying "Right! Welcome to the Turks, Kera Nagino." And then she'd be assigned to a unit.

It had been a huge surprise when she had been offered the job, to be sure. She had simply run into the son of the president of Shinra Company one evening on the way home from work. Rufus Shinra had seen a display of her fighting talents, and offered her the proposition. She gladly accepted, happily giving up the life and 'career' she had previously held. Kera had seen this as an opportunity to renew her life, a chance to do better and live properly, instead of a low job in the sector five slums wall market.

She watched tensely as a figure moved out from behind the doors. She quickly accounted for all the material in her possession, thought out carefully certain things she could do depending on what kind of creature it was she was up against. Her violet eyes glinted curiously as she saw what had emerged in front of her.

It was a man – a Turk!

He had an untidy yet cool look about him, his flaming red hair spiked up over the goggles resting on his forehead and pulled back into a small ponytail, barely reaching past his shoulders. Like Kera, he carried a shock rod and some command material she couldn't identify. The way he saunter ed out into the fighting ring had a _I'm-too-cool _feel about it, followed by his smooth greeting.

"Yo."

"Huh?" Kera said blankly. _I have to fight a Turk, not a monster?? _

This made her a little more nervous. _So that's why Gun left. This guy must be good enough to evaluate the way I fight on his own maybe he's here to be like a final judge… boss… guy._

He chuckled softly.

"You must have potential, to make it this far." He said, an amused grin stretching his face.

"Well…" she started anxiously. _I can't say that everything has been pie, can I? I don't think they'd like that. But did he think it would be hard? _"Do you really mean that?" she said, an eyebrow raised.

He laughed openly. "Nah. It's been easy, right?"

She breathed a small sigh of relief. _So he agrees with me._

"Till now," he continued casually, tapping his shoe with his weapon nonchalantly.

She looked at him, a questioning look as if to say _ey, are you looking for a challenge? _At first she had been nervous to make a good impression on this guy, not wanting to look bad so she could get the job. But she was starting to see he seemed really playful, almost like he was totally unconcerned about everything. _He wants to test me, for more than just strength, I believe._

"Till now?" she repeated coolly, crossing her arms unconcernedly. "Whatever could you mean by that?"

"You have to fight me now." He said.

"I know."

_Ok I didn't, I thought he was just here to replace Gun! Wow I'm slow… but YEAH that was a cool comeback! Kinda! Yeah!_

"Hn," he swung his weapon over his shoulder, ready to fight. "You're a brave one."

Instantly the sparring match started. A light shot from his electropod, the beam heading straight for Kera. She managed to dodge it by several inches, and it hit the wall behind her, she dashed forward. She preferred close-combat. She struck several punches aimed to his rather good – looking face but he dodged each one easily, simply leaning back, then to the right, smirking as each time her fist narrowly skimmed his hair. At one instance, she punched and he grabbed hold of her fist. She instantly dropped to her knees and swung her leg at his ankles, and he leapt out of the way, releasing her. She got to her feet and dived at him, right hook, left punch, front handspring, left hook. She kept up a flurry of attacks, and once saw a flicker in his face, as if he had thought _wow… she's actually pretty good. _

Trying not to smile to herself, she aimed a kick at his chest, and for one wild moment thought she had made contact with it. Instead she saw he had caught her foot, and before she could even think, he wrenched her leg and threw her off balance, jabbing a punch to her face. She was barely able to throw her arms up to block it, and his fist collided hard with her outer forearm. She grimaced as she automatically grabbed his hand with her one that wasn't blocking, and she twisted him into an arm bar.

"Nicely done," he said conversationally. He suddenly bucked his knees, flipping her over his back and onto the ground in front of him. "Show me what else you've got."

She stood up, no longer even thinking of smiling. _He hasn't even broken a sweat yet! Damn, they don't cal the Turks Elite for nothing. I've got to try harder…_

Meanwhile, he stroked a lock of his hair behind his ear. _Holy crap! _He thought, while keeping his calm and cool demeanor on the outside. _She's whoopin' ass, here! Luckily for me I'm so awesome. But yeah, she'll pass as a Turk no problem._

"So you wanna get serious?" she asked, biding for time as she came up with a new strategy.

"Oh, you were just playing around?" he asked tauntingly.

She smirked in response, and she activated her Time magic materia, casting haste on herself, giving her twice normal speed. She dashed forward, releasing a flurry of kicks and punches aiming at every inch of the Turk she could see.

"Oh sh-!"

He quickly activated his barrier magic materia and set up a barrier, softening her attacks. He blocked almost everything, but it was becoming increasingly harder. As she dashed at him, preparing for a deathblow strike, he side stepped and flung his arm out, catching her in the stomach, winding her momentarily. She staggered off to the side of the ring, clutching her stomach and gasping a little. She took the hi-potion she had morphed in the previous battle and drank it. Instantly the pain in her stomach lessened, and she was ready to fight again.

Too slow.

The time it had taken her to get out the hi-potion the Turk was upon her. He pinned her to the ground and threw her weapon across the platform. He was panting slightly, a trickle of sweat trailing down the side of his face. She grunted, uncomfortable on the hard stone floor. She glared up at him, wondering if the fight was still on.

"What's your name again?" he asked breathlessly, slumping over her a little. She blinked.

"Nagino, Kera." She answered, suddenly aware of how close his face was now.

"Hehhh," he sighed, sounding exhausted, slumping over completely and just laying on top of her. "You pass."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed.

"A – Yeah, thank you.. Um.. You… Hey?" she stammered.

"Reno," he answered, still not moving off of her.

"Ok," she said, sounding a little more frantic. "Now could – uhm I'm kinda – this…"

_Get OFFA me! What are you DOING?! _Was what she had really meant to say.

He sighed and straightened up, though still pinning her down with his knees. He ran a hand through his hair, and noticed her expression.

"Yo, what's wrong?" he said, truly concerned. "Your face is all red. Do you need a drink? That was a tough fight…"

"Ah, no." she said, surprised at her own voice as it wavered slightly. "You're just… I can't get up."

"Oh?" he blinked and looked at where he sat. "Sorry."

A pause.

"I'll just…" he stood up.

"Thank you," Kera said, clearing her throat and dusting herself off as she too got to her feet.

"Anyway, I'm glad." He said, picking up his shock rod and slinging it lazily over his shoulder again. "I've been saying that Shinra needs to hire more hot chicks…"

She stared at him as he walked away, as if what he had said wasn't totally embarrassing and rude. Or was it a compliment? Either way! _I can't believe he just said that!!!_

"That was your last battle, right?" said a voice from behind Kera. she whirled around and saw a woman about her age, with deep violet hair and a Shinra uniform.

"Yeah," Kera answered, even though she didn't know if that was the right answer enough. She glanced back over her shoulder and Reno was gone. "Sorry, but do you know where I go now?" she explained how she was new, and had passed the battles, but Gun wasn't here to tell her where she was supposed to go next.

"A'ight," the woman said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "I was told about you. Starting today, you get to room with me."

"Oh." Kera said. _I didn't realize the SOLDIERS and Turks were like that. I just assumed they were separate._

"I'm Roxxie," she added, holding out a polite hand.

"Kera," she introduced herself, shaking hands and smiling.

Suddenly a grin placed itself on Roxxie's face.

"What?" Kera asked, puzzled.

"That was some fight with Reno, there." Roxxie commented.

"Oh," _she saw that. _"Yeah? You think so?" Kera couldn't think of anything else to say. And what was with that grin!? It was so teasing, like she had somehow made fun of her and it was a secret.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Call me immature, but I love seeing him be put to work."

There was a pause as they walked out into the main shinra building, and Kera asked, "Uh, really? What's he like?"

Roxxie raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You're interested in him?" she said teasingly.

Kera could fel the color shoot into her face.

"Ah, NO!" she said, shaking her head frantically. "Uh, I was just wondering, like, why you would say that… Er. Yeah."

Roxxie became casual again. "He ma act all cool and stuff, but he actually takes his job really seriously." There was another pause, as if there was supposed to be more said. "That's all I know, really." Roxxie finished.

"You mean you two don't work together?" Kera said, a little puzzled. _So Turks and SOLDIERS can work together, but they don't go on missions together? I may be good at fighting, but I don't even really know what kind of work goes on here…_

"Why?" said Roxxie, unable to stop herself. "You wanna work with him?"

"I- What?" Kera blinked, feeling the color starting to flood her face again. "N- would you stop – aaaugh!" she buried her face in her hands as Roxxie laughed.

"I'm sorry. You're just too fun to mess with!" she chuckled. "Well I've been on a mission or two with him. I'm mostly on training missions now with Zax-Kun and Sephiroth–San."something about the last name struck something in Kera's mind.

"Sephiroth……."_ Where have I heard that name before?_

"The number one top ranking SOLDIER ever!" Roxxie said, aghast that Kera didn't know this. They had reached a room in a hallway, and she had been about to push open the door when she stared at Kera as though having never seen a person before.

"Oh!" Kera exclaimed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Ye-yeah, I've heard of him. Wow, so are you a SOLDIER first class as well? That's impressive…"

"…Ah, well," Roxxie said, avoiding Kera's eyes. "I'm only second class, actually. There is only one other person like me – Cloud–Kun. But we often go on missions together."

She walked across the room to her bed and plopped herself down on it. She gestured to the other bed, plain and empty. "All yours, Chica." She said with a smile.

* * *

**_A/N: _Yea, see? Roxxie is also an OC. I am curently working on HER chapter, though that won't come for a while...**

**ANYWAYS! whatdidjya think? I typed this WHOLE CHAPTER in the car (well, truck) while my family drove all the way to Missouri for Thanksgivin holiday. **

**I want to thank yoko850 for allowing me to borrow her FF7 game since MINE is being borrowed by some other friend. I'M FINALLY ON DISK THREE AND I ONLY HAVE THE LAST 3 BOSSES TO GO!!! yeah I know its sad I've never beat the game before. I have a lot of good reasons. my memory card has FBHKJDHFQA'd out SEVERAL times, reducing a level 40-something cloud to level 5 or whatever. I think ithat has happened 3 times. and then there was one time my game glitched or something and I was stuck at the gold saucer and couldn't leave coz of something REALLY wierd, like my buggy was on the other side of the planet along with my Tiny Bronco. sniff. anyways, I absolutely ADORE RENO-SAAAAAN 3 3 sigh. so yeah, please review, if there is something you think needs fixin, lemme know! Ja ne!**


	2. File002ROXXIE

**_A/N: _ok so now here is CH 2, one of Roxxie's POV's. yeah, just one of them. UNLIKE Joy Luck Club, there will be SEVERAL chapters of some characters and maybe only 1 or 2 on others. obviously its mainly gunna focus on Kera's and Roxxie's POV's, but I'm sure there will be some others as well. This part of the story is of course also several years before the game - this is QUITE a while AFTER Kera joined the Turks though. it's not like, the NEXT DAY or anythin like that. this is QUITE some time later. ENJOI!!****

* * *

**

**File002-ROXXIE**

Roxxie ran down the hallway frantically, turned a corner, and continued running.

_OF ALL TIMES TO BE LATE!!! _She yelled at herself. She reached the training hall just as she heard someone calling her from behind her.

"Zax?" she panted, seeing him run up to her.

"Yeah… Roxxie.." he said, placing his hands on his knees. "God you run fast… anyways, you're on your way to test, right?"

"Yeah, I'm already late as it is, so - " she began.

"Then here," he cut her off, grabbing her hand and putting something into it. The small green marble of magic glistened in her hand.

"What kind of materia is this?" she asked, temporarily forgetting she was in a hurry.

"Barrier," he said proudly. "It's completely mastered, so you can use anything from barrier to wall and stuff. Thought I'd let you use it for a little extra good luck."

She smiled, giving him a small hug. "Thanks, man," she said, tuning and heading down the hall to training room C.

He waved after her, and even after she had disappeared behind a door he stared at where she had last been visible.

"Be safe," he murmured, before turning and walking slowly down back the way he came, his hands in his pockets and his beautiful blue eyes fixed upon the ground.

10:33 AM

Roxxie quietly slipped into the room, trying to be silent as possible. _Maybe it won't be noticed that I'm late if I'm sneaky about it… _she doubted it, but hey it was better than acting as if she didn't care about not being punctual. She looked around, waiting for something to happen as she slowly stepped into the room. She hadn't been told that her test would be, but that's of course because to be a first class SOLDIER you gotta be ready for anything. She had both her hands hovering over the handles of her twin blades, her materia in her armor, and was listening intently in case of a surprise back attack.

There was a sudden muffled sound as something – someone – dropped down from the ceiling in front of her. She watched in amazement as none other than Sephiroth gracefully got up from one knee, as if in slow motion, his lime green eyes slowly opening and locking onto hers. His incredibly long silver hair fluttered behind him beautifully, giving him the appearance of a majestic angel, yet he was dressed in black leather like the devil. He placed his hands on the hilt of his masamune blade and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. His voice was increadibly deep and mysterious, it almost sounded evil. But there was a kind of softness to it, making it seem misunderstood like a hideous creature that was really quite sweet.

_OMFG I HAVE TO FIGHT SEPHIROTH-SAN?!_

"Yes sir," she said, before she was even able to consider whether she was or not.

He blinked his eyes slowly, and then charged.

12:00 PM

Roxxie was breathing heavily, her arms and legs felt weak with strain, her barrier was about to fade – she'd have to re-cast it – and Sephiroth was across the room, also panting, but not nearly as hard. He simply seemed a little miffed. Odd, considering he mysteriously almost never showed any kind of emotion. A moments pause as they regained their breath, and they were fighting again. Roxxie casted wall just before he struck out with his enormous masamune, and the damage was muffled lightly. Nevertheless, she skidded across the room, and readied herself to counterattack to his next movement. She thrust out her arm and cast a fire spell, narrowly missing him by a few inches over his shoulder. He darted forward, and aimed his sword straight for the center of her forehead. At the last moment, she ducked, and the blade stabbed straight into the wall. She had a clear shot at his legs –

"Stop!" she cried abruptly. It was the first word that had been uttered in over an hour. Sephiroth froze, staring into her eyes like an emotionless statue. His hand was posed just above her chest, as though about to punch her heart out. He slowly looked down to see her hands clutching one of her swords, aiming at _his_ heart. There was a moment of silence, and Sephiroth loosened the fist of his hand and the both of them relaxed, breathing heavily. Roxxie fell back against the wall, her head thrown back as she gasped for breath. Sephiroth got to his feet, and silently offered her his hand to help her get up. She took hold of it, but just as she got to her feet her weakened knees gave way, and she fell into his arms. She was so tired.

"You did well," he said quietly, standing her up again to regain her balance. He casted cure3 on her, and she immediately felt her energy returning, her limbs becoming less numb, and it became easier to breathe.

"Thank you," she sighed, a little nervous now as to what the test further required. She watched as he smoothly and quietly sheathed his sword and ran a hand through his shimmering hair.

"Our next mission is near the city of Kalm and the nearby Chocobo ranch. I expect to see you there."

* * *

**_A/N: _aheheheh... ok I wasn't quite sure how to end this one.. ;**

**I still have quite a bit of outlining to dooo... I love to write and draw, as you can tell... but my orginization skills are NON EXISTANT. so I'm trying to get everything in order... sigh. well its midnight and I have a thanksgivin dealio with the family..o.. tomorow! Ja ne!**


	3. File003ZAX

**_A/N: _Ok so myeah, here is Zax's side of a point in time. I hope it is easy to figure out at what period in time it takes place. ; I noticed that these chapters I'm writing are really short… I'd love to make them louder, but I'm such an impatient person…. So I'm making em short but making a lot of em. Yay!**

**File003-Zax**

Zax stood up from his bed, stretching and yawning. He went to the door of his room and opened it a crack. There was an exasperated yet amused sigh as he rubbed his eyes irritably.

"Do you _Know_ what time it is, Zax?"

"Roxxie?" he grumbled, blinking away the sleep clogging his eyes. "Why does it matter? Wha's today?"

"Well, nothing seriously important today," Roxxie said. "'cept there is someone new applying to be a Turk. I was coming by to drop off the sword polish you let me borrow…"

"O-oeh.." he yawned, accepting the can of polis from her. "So you're gunna go watch or something?"

"I have to meet her. She's rooming with me," Roxxie explained, flipping her deep violet hair over her shoulder.

"Have fun…" he said, starting to close the door. Then Roxxie cleared her throat and raised her voice a little.

"Good luck on your mission in North Corel today!"

"Oh SNAP!" he yelped, suddenly fully awake as he dashed around the room, grabbing things to get ready to leave. "I completely forgot! Seriously, what time is- AUGH! Omigod, Roxxie -," he bolted out the door and skidded to a stop and gave her a quick one-armed hug. "I love you, thanks so much, Omigaaawd…"

He ran off down the hall, Roxxie laughing after him.

After turning several corners, he ran smack into Cloud, stumbling back against the wall.

"Ah, my bad!" Zax said, grabbing Cloud's arm before he could fall. "You commin to the mission today, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded quietly, rubbing his head embarrassedly. "Have you seen Roxxie?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, she's gone to observe some noob in training today. Someone joining the Turks."

"Oh.."

"Why you ask?" said Zax, starting to walk purposefully down the hall again.

"Oh," Cloud avoided eye contact. "Just wanted to ask her something."

"Yeah?"

"It's not important…" Cloud mumbled, starting to walk a little faster. "Come on, or we'll be late…"

"Yeah.."

Best friends as they were, Zax couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with Cloud. Yeah, he has always been quiet and, well, not as strong as he'd like to be. But recently he had noticed a kind of change, like something was bothering him. Or scaring him.

And he sure seemed to talk to Roxxie a lot.

"Are you and Roxxie good friends?" Cloud asked abruptly out of the blue.

"More," Said Zax, watching the ground with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"O-oh, Really?" Cloud said, sounding mildly surprised.

Zax smiled. And realized his suspicions were correct. Cloud looked embarrassed, a little flushed, and looked like a kid whose birthday party had been cancelled. He had that kind of childlike innocence. But Zax had just realized just how interested he was in Roxxie.

He liked Roxxie just as much as _he _did.

"We're best buds!" Zax said happily, continuing his answer. "Closer than the sky to the sea."

"I see." Cloud said softly. "That's awesome."

Zax tried to watch for more suspicious reactions, but they had reached the end of their walk. Pushing a door open, they ended up outside of the building in front of a Truck, Sephiroth standing by off to the side with his arms crossed and his eyes closed in a concentrating way. He looked up as they approached.

"Yo, Seph!" Zax said, waving energetically. "What's today's wondrous adventure?"

Sephiroth didn't show any kind of annoyance or confusion at such a casual greeting. He just acted as emotionless as usual and went on explaining.

"We're being sent to the city of North Corel," he began. "Do you know what it's known for?" he said, looking at them. Zax already knew, but he didn't feel like explaining, and Cloud had never heard of it.

"It's a mining town," Sephiroth continued. "It's famous for the best coal mines ever known. We're being sent as bodyguards with some Shinra Company construction and land property representatives to inquire the people of North Corel about changing to Mako energy instead of coal fuel."

"Are they that dangerous?" Zax asked. He finally seemed to be taking every word seriously, looking at Sephiroth directly in the eyes with a stern look.

"It's not known whether the area has dangerous monsters or not," he said, closing his eyes sagely. "They could be as strong as us or weaker than flies. We're being sent as a precaution. We also need to be there in case the people of North Corel react violently to our proposition." He turned and headed for the truck, Cloud and Zax following behind.

**_A/N: _Ok wow tiny chapter :P so I don't need to tell the story of North Corel, everyone already knows that – right? shifty eyes crickets chip WEYHLL ANYWEYZ, omg, yay Sephy! I wish I could write more about him. I want to do a chapter with his POV… but I am not worthy!!! bows lol, well that's kinda how I feel. I'm sure I'll do one. Whee! Myes, Vincent-Kun will come into the story sometime………. I hope.. XD coz he's so badass. And yeah. Uhm.. I feel like there is something I need to say here but I can't think of anything…. Err… BLARGHONK! runs off SAVE THE WHALES.**


	4. File004ROXXIE

**_A/N: _So I don't really know the ranks of SOLDIER other than Zax and Sephiroth are FIRST – CLASS and Cloud never got to there, but thought he had because of the Jenova Cells and Zax and if you haven't finished the game, my bad but there are gunna be SPOILERS no duh. So I made one up. I mean, it's pretty damn tough to get into First – Class SOLDIER so I made a rank just beneath that coz Roxie kicks arse. YAY!**

**PS – I wrote this while on the way home from Missouri though I'm submitting it now and its been several weeks since we got back but w/e…**

**FILE004-R.O.X.X.I.E.**

Roxxie trudged along the empty, quiet hallway towards the gymnasium. She felt a little titchy, and a little guilty about it.

_I mean, I just got promoted! By SEPHIROTH-SAN! But nobody is here for me to brag to! And then Kera-chan wants to meet in the Gym? Wassap with that? I haven't been congratulated at all… well I shouldn't be so bit-headed, I mean, I'm not the center of the world._

_But I just got into FIRST - CLASS SOLDIER IN TRAINING!!!!!_

She sighed, and opened the door to the gym.

"_**CONGRAAAATUUULAAAATIOOOOOOONSSS!!!"**_

Roxxie was blinded by the bright light of the gym and she almost fell back with a heart attack.

"OHMYGODWHA?!" she cried, looking around wildly.

"Roxxiiiieee!" yelled an ecstatic voice, and next moment Roxxie was tackled and all she could see was a load of shining brunette hair.

"K- h- era??" Roxxie choked.

"Roxxie! Roxxiieee Congratulations!" she trilled, clapping her hands excitedly. "You passed your test, right!? Congrats!" she suddenly looked concerned. "Are you okay, Roxxie?!"

"I'mb Fine!" she said hurredly, rubbing her eye.

"Everyone's here," said Cloud, walking up to help Roxxie to her feet. Kera ran off to a table with snacks on it and was lost from Roxxie's sight.

"Some party, yeah?" said Cloud, his soft eyes observing Roxxie's face as music started to blare from a stereo someone had brought. Roxxie mumbled a kind of 'yeah,' response, distracted by looking over at the many chattering people in the gym. All kinds of people were there, mainly Turks. She easily spotted Reno, Rude, and Gun, their bright hair (and lack thereof) was easily noticeable. Kera was talking animatedly to Gun while Reno and Rude shot them sneaky looks, talking quietly to each other. She could see a few Turks she had only spoken too a few times, like Rod and that Vincent guy.

"Where's Zax?" said Roxxie, sounding a little crestfallen.

Cloud glanced around quickly. "… I thought he was here," he said, sounding puzzled and looking to the main doors.

"Oh well…" Roxxie sighed. "This is really awesome, though," she brightened up, looking around happily, smiling at Cloud. "Who planned it?"

"It was Kera-chan's idea," cloud explained. "But then gun and I prepared everything. It's not much," he said humbly, "But we really wanted to congratulate you. I'm… Really happy for you."

"Thanks, Cloud!" she said joyously, giving him a huge hug. "You're awesome." She released him and jogged over to Kera to engage in her seemingly interesting conversation with Gun.

"… and so then I pointed to the sky, and I was like, 'Look, a dead bird!' and they all looked up. Everyone!" she was laughing with Gun. "It was hilarious."

"Kera-Chan," Said Roxxie, side stepping onto their little conversation.

"Oh, hey!" said Kera happily. "Having fun?"

"Barrels." Roxxie replied, her smile starting to turn into another one o' those smirky grins. "But don't you have the feeling you're being watched?" she sounded a little spooky.

"Being watched?" said Kera, blinking. "Well I thought so earlier… but I managed to forget about it. But," she laughed. "I'm paranoid. I always feel like that."

"Orly?" said Roxxie quickly.

"Uh… Yarly?" said Kera.

"You don't sound too sure," said Gun in a kind of concerned leer.

"Well…"

"I was hoping you would have noticed," Said Roxxie seriously. "Coz a certain _someone _has been chancing glances at you almost the entire evening."

"Who?!" Kera gasped.

Roxxies grin grew. "Reno!" she called over her shoulder. Reno, who was several feet away, looked up as if he _hadn't _been looking up several seconds before.

"What?" he called back, sounding a little cautious.

"Nice view?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and a wide smirk playing across her face.

Reno turned away as he laughed, and when he finished he looked back at her, replying, "Beautiful!"

"Told ya," Said Roxxie matter-of-factly as Kera buried her face into her hands and hid behind Gun, who was laughing hard enough to cry. Then, out of nowhere, somebody's hands obscured Roxxie's vision.

"Zax!" she cried, before he could even tell her to guess who.

He released her face, pouting.

"But I was so sneaky!" he said in a mock whine.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who would wait until now to do it." Said Roxie pointedly.

"Ah, true." Zax said, nodding sagely.

"Oh!" Roxxie plucked at her bangle. "Here, I'm giving this back to you." She handed him his barrier materia. "Thank you _so _much," she said, smiling and bowing slightly. "It was a _great _help, I've got to get some of my own."

"You can have it," he said instantly, about to hand it back.

"Uh, no I can't!" she said, in a stern mom – like voice. "That's yours, and it's a very good bit of magic. You never know, you may really need it someday."

"Hn, fine." He said with a smile, and pocketed it.

"Everyooooone!" cried a voice, echoing all around the room. Everyone got quiet to watch Kera clear her throat. "We're gunna end this thing with a drinking contest," she began, already looking a little tipsy herself. "An' when we're done, everyone has te help clean up, a'ight?" there actually weren't that many people there any more. Only Zax, Cloud, Roxxie, Kera, and Vincent remained. It wasn't a big party at all, so it probably wouldn't even take all of them to clean up anyways. "Who'd like to participate? Zax and Roxxie? OK!"

"Wait, what?!" Said Roxxie, looking around wildly.

Zax looked at her with an evil grin. "You scared to go up against me?"

_Oh no he did not._

"Hell no; you're on, dude." She said. Yeah, she can't resist challenges, no matter what.

"If you lose, you have to go on a date with me this Saturday," Said Zax at once.

"Huh?"

"Get ready!" Said Kera happily, slapping down a bottle in front of each of them.

"And if I lose, I'll buy you a sword."

"HELLZ YEA! You are going _down!!!_"

"And… GO!"

Kera closed the door as Roxxie flopped onto her bed, groaning.

"You alright?" said Kera softly.

"Gnanmklfnnnngg." Roxxie answered.

"That's ok," Said Kera. "I hope you have fun this Saturday. G'night!"

**_A/N: _Yay ranting time!**

**I feel like ranting, so here I go. It's all pretty unimportant, so yea…..**

**I love hearing y'alls requests and opinions. I especially love taking friend's own OC's and putting them in my stories, and I almost never kill them off like a certain SOMEBODY COUGHZackCOUGHhe made over 5o characters and like 8 of them remain or something ahem ANYWAYS, if anyone has some real good suggestions and junk, I'd love to hear them. Though you'll have better luck contacting me by way of Deviantart. I don't check my email or messages as often as I'd like to. Demo… ; I just got a 70 in world history, so I'll proly be online more often though! If you've got AIM talk to me!!! Kutebuttpsycho. ANYWAYS! GAWD I love FF7 sooo damn much. It is THE BEST GAME EVER. Even if the graphics sux0rs. But that's what the PS3 IS FOR! stares eagerly at square enix ppl COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA REMAKE IT! YOU KNOW YOU DO BECAUSE ALMOST EVERY FF7 FAN WOULD GET IT! YOU'LL REMAKE IT, RIGHT??? RIIIIIGGGHHHHTT! $1/21!?? prays please?**

**Aheheh ; and I still haven't beat the game. I'm coming home from Missouri RIGHT NOW, I'm in the backseat of the Truck tapping away. Lol my dad said I type faster than him.. he's a magazine editor.. how funny :P when I get home, I'm gunna ASAP make me a BLACK CHOCOBO!! Wewt!!!!**

**Ohh, Kera has a lil white Chocobo baby named Cho-Kun. I forgot to introduce him to the story… I wonder if Shinra allows pets for its employees? HELL, I wonder if they even have dormrooms. I mean, its not like Reno and the others seem to live in houses or apartments, ne? I mean, you travel the whole planet and never see anyones home xept like, MAYBE Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, and Tifa. AH! Mom just told me to pack up; we're near home. YAY! sings Final fantasy is an RPG the only one that I neeed, it's the RPG for mee**


	5. File005SEPHIROTH

**_A/N_: Yaaay! Mission time! This one is actually quite lengthy! YEAH I KNOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! And it's got some seriousness in it. Gasp for you! But it has a buncha Zax, so it's fun too. I mean, he's only in the game like what, a minute? So not much is really known about his personality. But I tried my hardest to make him likeable and stuff, based on what lil junk I _do _know about him. So yeah… YAY SEPHY! He used to be my favorite. But now Reno is my ultimate ff7 love squishy of loving love. LOVE! fist shakes slightly**

**File005-S.E.P.H.I.R.O.T.H.**

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his room. A chink of sunlight fell softly through his window, glinting on his gossamer silver hair as he sat up and ran a hand through it. Today, that girl was coming on the mission with him and Zax. She had proven herself very strong while fighting. This mission should be easy for all three of them; a giant Zolom wasn't too big a threat.

_Why do I feel worried?_

He got out of bed, showered, and dressed. It was still very early, at least an hour before he had to be outside at the truck to leave. He grabbed his sword and walked out of his room, just silently walking along the hallways. As he reached a corner, someone came dashing around it.

"Oh – Sephiroth-San!" Kera cried desperately, running down to him. "Thank goodness – Do you have any idea where Reno–Sempai is?! I am supposed to meet up with him and Rude-Sempai, but he didn't tell me where!"

he looked down at her, his expression remaining calm and solid, but his thoughts wondering to slight exasperation.

_Such a primitive way to flirt, to constantly tease and stress out the other person…_

"I'm sorry," he said, his quiet voice taking her slightly by surprise – she'd never heard him speak before. "I don't know where he is. You could try the Gelinka port or the submarine docs, but I wasn't told of his mission today."

She sighed desperately. Something about her flushed face, slightly stringy hair, and worried eyes struck in him, and he felt a little mad at himself for not being able to help.

"Thank you, anyway." She said, bowing deeply. She ran off and out of sight. Sephiroth watched after her, a little confused why he had felt so strongly at that moment when she seemed so desperately helpless. He shrugged it off and continued to walk.

"Kera-Chan…" He muttered to himself.

"Huh?" she said, turning back.

He blinked and looked over with a faint layer of surprise across his usually emotionless face. He didn't mean to say that out loud. He struggled for something to say while she looked puzzled.

"… Would you like me to come with you?" he said, unable to think of anything else. "Only I've got a mission in an hour, but I can walk with you until then."

_What am I getting myself into?_

Kera smiled widely. "That'd be cool!" She said happily, though she was actually quite intimidated. _HOMYGAWD IS SEPHIROTH!!?_

He walked with her throughout the Shinra building for the next twenty minutes, usually watching her since he knew the building well enough he didn't need to look where he was going. She however, as a new recruit, was awed by all the places the building held.

_It's kind of fun to watch her like this._

_Wait. What?_

"Is something wrong? You seem puzzled." Kera said, laying a hand on his arm. His eyes widened slightly at the contact and he looked down to her. She was rather short to him; she only came up to _almost _his shoulders. Her concerned face was so cute.

"Nothing is wrong." He said simply, continuing the walk past the library.

"Oh, hey!" said Kera arbitrarily, jogging off to a vending machine. "Want something? My treat!" she had already put gil in to buy a drink for herself. She had already received it before he had an answer.

"That's ok, I don't really -"

"Nah, really?" she said, looking put – out. "C'mon it's really ok. I'll getchya something."

Before he could protest, a Lychee soda clattered to the retrieval box and she reached in and grabbed it.

"Here," she said with a smile. "Go on, take it. They're good." She wasn't normally this pushy, but she had the odd feeling that Sephiroth – san never seemed to have enough fun. _I mean, I've never seen him smile. I know it's not my business, but I bet he'd be real cute with a smile._

He blinked, hesitated, and accepted the drink. They continue to walk for another minute when they ran into Gun.

"OhmygawdthankgoodnessIfoundyou!" Kera said really fast in one breath.

"What's up?" said Gun, brushing some of her short blonde hair behind an ear.

"Reno told me I had to meet him for a mission today but he didn't say where!" Kera said, pouting adorably. "And now I'll be late! Not a good first impression to my bosses and what not."

Gun scratched her head.

"Today is your unit's day off though, isn't it?" she said, thinking. Kera froze, her bangs covering her face. Gun laughed nervously and walked away. "See you later, Kera-Can."

"…"

she looked away from Sephiroth, embarrassed he had to see that. After a pause, she glanced at his face.

He was smiling kindly.

"I suppose I will see you later, then." He said softly, turning to leave. "I have to leave now. Enjoy your day off."

"… Bye-bye." Said Kera, a weak smile trying to form.

Sephiroth arrived at the truck at the same time as Zax. A second later, Roxxie appeared, looking nervous but excited.

"Ever been out of Midgar before, Roxie-Chan?" said Zax cheerfully, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Once, but I was very little." She said, her face squinting with the effort of trying to remember. "My folks had taken me to the Chocobo ranch…"

"We're ready to go, Sir," the truck driver called to Sephiroth as the engine revved up. Sephiroth turned to the other two.

"This should be a fairly easy mission, but we have to be prepared. Nothing out of the ordinary should happen, but make sure you have all of your materia and weapons at the ready."

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" asked Roxxie.

"There have been reports of attacks around the marsh near the Chocobo ranch. We have reason to believe the Zolom laid eggs and the offspring have been attacking people and animals. We were hired to take them out."

"Sure deal!" said Zax. Whistling a tune, he jumped into the back of the truck and beckoned for them to follow. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Roxxie opened her eyes blearily. She tilted her head a little bit, which was resting on someone's shoulder. 

"Oh my gosh! Did I fall asle- what-?" she sat up, and heard Zax laughing from the other side of the truck.

"Tired much?" he asked, chuckling.

"S-shut up, you." Roxxie said, embarrassed. She looked sideways and saw she had fallen asleep on Sephiroth's shoulder.

_OH. MY GOD. This sucks!! How embarrassing! I can't believe myself! I just… didn't get much sleep last night… that stupid dream again.. anyway…_

"Sorry, its just, uh, car rides." She said numbly.

"Don't worry about it." said Sephiroth, not showing any sign of disbelief or impatience. In fact, he just kinda looked at her, as if to say 'if you fall asleep again, I don't really care. I'm not going to kill you for being tired.'

Roxxie stretched, looking for a change of subjet. "How long we been on the road?" she asked, "How close are we?"

"We should arrive any min-!" Zax started, until a loud THUD and the driver crying "Oh my God!" interrupted. The truck was brought to a screeching halt and the three of them leapt out, running to see what happened.

"Holy – it lunged out of nowhere!" the driver ranted, pointing shakily to a twitching snake on the grass in front of him. It had to be over seven feet long, and almost as thick as a tree trunk. It hissed and twitched, injured from the collision with the truck.

"Eww." Said Roxxie, poking it with a stick she had found nearby and giggling slightly. Just as she prodded it, Zax snuck up behind her and roughly shoved her back, yelling "RAHH!"

she squealed and stumbled away, afraid of the almost dead creature.

"That wasn't _funny!_" she said, glaring at Zax as he roared with laughter.

"There!" Sephiroth suddenly shouted. It was amazing how his soft, secretive-like voice had become so harsh and fearful so suddenly.

There were two more young zoloms headed towards them, their tails shaking furiously as they hissed and spat angrily, preparing to attack. They both dashed forward at Roxxie at the same time, and she jumped out of the way, causing them to head for Zax instead. He took his buster sword and blocked their fangs from piercing him, he flipped over them and swung his sword in a circle over his head, and brought it down on them in a spiral motion. As soon as they were killed, four more appeared, then another two.

"How many eggs do they lay?!" Roxxie marveled while stabbing one in the back of the head and kicking one at the same time. Before she knew what happened, her kick had been misjudged and was in the mouth of a deadly snake. She snarled loudly and swung her sword around, but as soon as she felt the fangs sinking into her ankle could feel her energy slipping away. She and her swords fell to the ground as a deep, frightening voice cried out her name.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright now?"

She blinked several times, until the fuzzy black and pink thing became Zax leaning over her.

"… My leg hurts like a bitch." She said dully.

Zax laughed. "If you're able to say that, I suppose you'll live, eh?" he rubbed his head. "Luckily Seph had an antidote on him. But uh, we're gunna have to stay here for the night."

Roxxie sat up and looked around. "Are we in Kalm?"

"Yeah, at the hotel. See, a few of the snakes decided that random bits of truck are mighty delicious. And uh, the only way back to midgar os to walk. And we don't want to pressure our injured teammate."

"Oh, it's fine!" she said hastily, pulling the bed sheets up and trying to stand. Then squealing as pain shot up from her ankle.

"No nonononononnooooo, see, we don't try that. Ok?" Zax said, catching her before she fell.

"This is so non-cool," she whimpered. "This was my first mission like this and stuff -"

"Ey it's alright, not as bad as my first mission as a first class," Zax said consolingly as Sephiroth walked in, looking around curiously.

"Are you for seriously?" asked Roxxie disbelievingly.

"Hey, _you _didn't have to cross dress." Said Zax coolly, a dark expression crossing his face as his eye twitched threateningly.

Roxxie fell face forward into her pillow to muffle her laughter. Zax caught Sephorpth's eye, who was giving him a look as if to say, 'you didn't have to cross dress.' Zax replied with a 'she doesn't know that.' Look in return, and they nodded to each other sagely.

"But what time is it? How long have I been out?" she certainly hoped she didn't seem weak.

"It's not important."

Sephiroth's voice came from where he stood at the window. "All that we need at the moment is rest – they're sending transportation tomorrow." He walked over to her bed and leaned close to her. He had an odd look, like he'd never had to do this before and wasn't sure how to talk properly to a bedridden person and as if he wasn't sure how his face should look when trying to show concern. "You're feeling alright?"

"Thank you," she said at once. "Zax - kun told me you used an antidote. I'm much better." To tell the truth, she was totally ashamed it had come to that. But he wasn't angry, he wasn't disappointed. He was concerned for her safety. She definitely owed him some gratitude.

Sephiroth gave a little sigh and stood up. "You have this bed tonight. I'm taking the sofa."

"Huh?!" she said, taken aback.

"The hotel only had this room left," Zax pointed out the two beds. "It's best that you have one and junk. I volunteered to take the other bed."

"Zax!"

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" he said with a nervous laugh. "I was gunna take the couch…"

"I will." Said Sephiroth again, going back to his window to gaze at the evening sky. "We'll probably be up early tomorrow, so get some rest."

"Sure beans." Zax said again, shrugging and plopping onto his bed.

The lights were dimmed and they all went asleep.

* * *

She ran forward, only able to see their two stillouhettes against the night. If she could just run faster, damnit! She might be able to hel- 

A gunshot rent the air, and one of the figures collapsed. She screamed with all her might, running desperately to the scene.

"you're so weak," an evil voice echoed through the still night as the injured figure struggled to get up again, bleeding profusely.

"Dad!" she shrieked, breathing heavily as she drew nearer.

"Damnit Rox, RUN!" shouted the dying man.

Several shots were aimed at her, but missed. She picked up her father's fallen sword and charged at the attacker, yelling with enraged tears spilling out of her eyes.

The man laughed evilly, and his finger pulled the trigger, a searing pain pierced her ankle as he reloaded for another shot, aiming for her father's face.

"**_DAAD!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_**

a blood curdling scream shattered the peace of the night as Roxxie jerked awake, thrashing in her bedsheets, her ankle throbbing as if the bullet were still there, the tears on her face mingled with the sweat she was drenched in.

"What?!" said a sharp voice. "What's happening?!"

"Roxxie!"

"_N-no Plea- No I don't-!"_ she cried in high-pitched, gasping sobs. A light flared on and She could see Sephiroth at the lightswitch, Zax rushing to her bedside.

"Jesus Roxxie, what happened?!" he gasped, almost breathing as hard as she was. He looked at her stricken face and stood up. "I'll get you some water!" he said hurriedly as Sephiroth came over and sat on the edge of her bed, awkwardly leaning toward her with his arm outstretched. Without a moment of hesitation, she grabbed onto him, shivering and gulping. It was that damn dream again, the one that deprived her of sleep the night before as well.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, putting a soft hand on the side of her face, his expression remaining still though his heart beat quicker than usual.

"B-bad dream," she choked, shuddering.

"Did something happen… Between you and your father?" he asked sloly. Having not really known his father, he didn't know how to ask about it without upsetting her further.

"First Class SOLDIER," she muttered. "Didn't come home one night. Went to find him. It's my fault…" she sighed, tightening her arms around him.

To any normal person, that wouldn't have made any sense. But Sephiroth could easily infer what had happened.

"It wasn't your fault." He said simply. Wow, it felt odd to be saying words of… comfort. "You tried to protect him, didn't you?"

"But he told me to run." A small tear leaked down her face. "I…"

"anyone would have tried to help…"

"I wasn't helping in _his _eyes. I'm what made him lose!"

His arms suddenly flung themselves around her tightly, squeezing all thought from her mind. She shivered and clung to him.

"I should b-be stronger than this…"

"Stop crying."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Don't." he said quietly. "Stop blaming yourself."

"But I killed-!"

"Think about it." His voice was stern, yet understanding. Low and cold, but calming. "Think if you had obeyed him. Would he have been spared?"

"I shouldn't have been there…" Roxxie sighed miserably.

Sephiroth's voice grew quieter as he moved closer to mutter softly into her ear.

"What was the best that could have happened? How could you have known any better? You can't blame everything on yourself when all you had were good intention"

"He never needed my help…"

"The fact that you wanted to help shows your love for him, as does him wanting you to run." He breathed down her skin lightly, his arms shifting around her waist. "Wanting to help the people you care for…"

"I GOT THE WATER!!!" Zax ran chibi-like into the room, carrying a cold glass of water.

"Oh?!" said Roxxie distractedly, sitting up straight and running a hand embarrassedly through her hair. "Um, th-thanks," she stammered with a small sniff.

"Well…" Sephiroth said as Zax bustled forward to feel her forehead concernedly. "Get well soon."

"Ah… thanks…" Roxxie murmured, drinking the water. There was a somewhat painful silence as roxxie struggled ot find something to say.

"Please get well soon," Sephiroth said softly, standing up and looking down at her, his expression still unreadable.

Zax bustled over to her side in his place, feeling her forehead concernedly, noticing her reddened face.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked softly. "If you want… I can stay awake, if you'd feel better that way…"

Sephiroth silently made his way back to his couch, watching as if it was a mildly interesting television show as Roxxie looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Would you… stay next to me?"

For an answer, Zax promptly lay next to her, taking her hand in a comforting way. Sephiroth was laying on the couch, facing away as if he wasn't interested in watching. Roxxie turned off the lights and lay down, Facing Zax but unable to see him through the darkness, but she was sure that they were so close that, had she looked up, they might bump chins. As her eyelids fluttered closed, she felt a light brush against her forehead… a light brush of lips… and a soft "good night…"

\//

Roxxie slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her mind. The first thing to greet her vision was a beautiful face, the sunlight through the window falling over him, giving Zax a kind of healthy looking glow. His usually crazy spiked hair seemed more limp, resting softly on the pillow. The silence of the morning was spiraling onward, seeming to last an eternity. Her hand was still snugly in his.

_It's… It's been such a long time since I had a hand to hold on to… Someone to…_

With as little movement as possible, she glanced at him to make sure he was still asleep.

_He won't mind… _

She slowly pulled his hand up tp her face, holding onto it as a child would hold onto its favorite plush animal. His skin was ungenuinely soft, especially for a man, especially for a 1st class SOLDIER. It felt so nice, to be in such contact with a person again after so lone… After so…

"Morning, Sunshine."

She looked up, startled, to se Zax wide awake and grinning softly.

suddenly, a deep and slightly harsh voice comes from the side of the room where the window is.

"Shin-Ra has sent a backup truck, so we can leave whenever you are ready."

Sephiroth was at the window, looking out to the street below, his expression undetectable. it was clear from his appearence that he'd been up for much longer, waiting for the two to awaken

"ahhh, c'mon!" Zax said in a kin of whine. "We GOTTA have breakfast first!!! I'm totally _STARVING!_"

Sephiroth looked at him, then with the same staid expression looked at Roxxie.

"Whichever suits you guys best," she said, smiling softly. "I don't have a preference…"

"WOOHOO" Zax said happily. "Let's go to th- OH! HEY!" he looked at Roxxie excitedly. "It's Saturday!"

Sephiroth starts to look slightly impatient, as if it was obvious and Zax was dumb for stating it.

"what's so important?" Roxxie asked, puzzled. She was clearly not much of a morning person. Zax rubbed her hair with a chuckle.

"It's SATURDAY!" he laughed. "Don't you remember?You…? Me…? Saturday…?food…?Movies….?"

she was silent for almost a full minute.

"OH!" she gasped, blushing lightly and clapping her hands to her face. "But… I'm not prepared, I don't have something nice to wear…"

"You don't have to!" Zax replied. "We'll go wherever you feel like! And if it's supposed to be fancy………. Well, screw em!"

"……………" Sephiroth watched in complete silence, an eyebrow slightly raised.

Roxxie got out of bed and stretched, discussing options with Zax as they gathered up things to start getting ready for the day. After a minute Zax brightly coulenteered to go get food from downstairs. He left Roxxie and Sephiroth alone. There was a silence.

"thanks," she said softly, looking at him. "What you said meant a lot."

He nodded, and seemed to have alook about him that said 'I want to tell you something, but really don't feel like speaking right now.'

"Glad I could help." He simply said quietly.

Roxxie smiled, able to sense he was afraid to say something. Gathering up her courage, she gave him a small hug and muttered, "Whenever you're ready, I'll listen." He hesitated, almost as if he were confused, and returnd the small hug just before she let go, as if wondering if he should or not. But one thing was for sure; he really, REALLY hoped she didn't notice that light pink tinge in his ears...

**_A/N: _weeelllll we end here for now ; it was gunna be longer. Here on word, its about 5 pages. So I looked at the outline, and it was GUNNA BE 11 PAGES!! So I was like, "uh, no. I'll save the rest for a new chapter. Aheheheh, yeah." Also, if anyone is interested in BETA-ing for me, please tell me though, I'm a beta-er myself, I don't think I should trust myself to edit my own stories, coz I'll just think it's already all right anyway xD ; **

**Mexican, over and out!**

**\//**


	6. File006RENOKERA

_**((A/N:**__** wow, I can't believe I stalled this chapter for so long. I'm going through school and all kinds of things but my FREAK and OBSESSION-like nature returned to me tenfold at the whole 'Crisis Core' hype... IF YOU ARE A FF7 FAN AND READIG THIS, and DON'T know what CRISIS CORE IS… OMFG. If I were a mean person I'd tell you to kill yourself, but instead I'll direct you to ((SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT BEATEN FF7)) go to YOUTUBE and type in CRISIS CORE **__**and **__**and **__**and **__**WATCH THEM NOW BETCHES! Please and thank you. Love you, mean it! And now, here' chapter 6.**_

_**OH! another note. I still can't find the names of all the Turks in Before Crisis, so I'm still calling them by their weapon names [like Gun But this time I managed to translate it into Japanese so I'm just modifying it a bit, example being: Sandan.))**_

File006-R.E.N.O.

Reno grumbled slightly, the alarm clock on his bedside table blaring irritably. With a heavy sigh he slammed his hand down on it, lifting his face out of his pillow and shaking his head a bit. After a moment of regaining the sense of sight, he got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

Nibbling on a corner of toast, he trotted suavely down the hallway nodding to people in salutation until he met up with Sandan.

"What it is?" he asked casually, finishing his toast as she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Where's your tie?" she said sternly. "Your white shirt is showing, your jacket is unbuttoned-"

"What, I get hot easily," he said with an unconcerned shrug and a wink. "Anyway, weren't you gonna tell me about that Soldier boy?"

She glared at him for a minute then continued.

"He is a SOLDIER, yes, but we can't really rely on him much at all anymore."

"He was difficult to start with." Reno said, bored.

"He's just been getting worse and worse, for over a year now!" she said, trying not to snap.

_He's so casual, does he care about his work at all?! This is important!_

"He's incredibly emotionally unstable!" she added.

"So he's emo." Reno replied, somewhat irritably. "Let him cut himself with his shiney buster sword and-"

"He's an increadibly strong guy!" she argued, tapping her foot. "If he did not only would we lose a valued man for missions but what do you think that would do to our reputation? 'Join Shin-Ra, we make you want to kill yourself!"

"What's his _deal_?" Reno said, unable to disagree with her point.

"His sister." She answered. Reno let out a whistle, holding up his hands in a way as if he wasn't about to touch something nasty.

"Woah there, incest isn't my bag-"

"They were separated." She cut in. "They used to live on a Chocobo ranch. Mother fell ill, she went to Midgar for extra work, he hasn't seen her since. Not to mention the farm was completely destroyed by some random fiends and monsters, killing everyone but him."

"Wow, really screwed up life."

"He claims the only reason he joined us was to find his sister," she sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "In fact he hates Shin-ra, seeing as our use of mako _apparently _messes up the earth or something…"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Reno said, wondering why the hell he'd been called for something completely unrelated to him.

"Find his sister, Reno. You must know a lot of women."

"Is that a true fact or a sarcastic remark about a true fact?" he said slowly, his green eyes widening slightly as he adjusted his goggles under his spiky bangs.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Everyone _is told to be on the lookout. I managed to talk to him while he was in a calm, sulky mood, rather than one of his angry violent ones. He said she has brown hair and purple eyes. Kept going on about how she was the nicest thing in the world."

"We _are _talking about a SOLDIER, right?" he said curiously. "Not a dysfunctional cry-baby?"

"Both," she said. "Only he also has badass moments. Lord I'm tired…" and with that she stormed off, tossing her ponytailed-hair behind her. Reno shrugged and went off to perform his usual duties.

* * *

K.E.R.A.

Kera sighed gently in her room, lying on her bed propped up against a mountain of pillows, rather like a cushy throne. She was writing some paperwork and listening to some music on a small player nearby. Every now and then, she'd pet her little white chocobo that was curled up next to her, wark'ing softly. After several long minutes she stopped, closed the folder and got up.

"I'm turning in my junk, Cho-Kun," she said quietly, giving one last pat before slipping into her shoes and heading down the corridor. It wasn't a time for her to work, and she wore a nice shirt and sweatpants, planning on heading to the gym up on floor 64 after she'd turned in her work.

"Oh-! Good day, Sempai."

Reno looked up at her voice, grinning and walking over to her.

"Tsk, you'r not in full uniform little missy," he said. Odd, considering he had just been berated for the same reasons.

"Should I be?!" she said in a small panic. "I can go change! I just thought, since I wasn't working today…"

_When-why-how did he get so close to me??!_

He continued to grin, lifting her chin with his hand. "No it's fine, I'm just teasing you."

There was a moment in her brain where a small video played, of him suddenly pressing their lips together forcing her against the wall-

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! _

Something of here confused panic must have shown on her face, for he tilted his head letting go of her. Of course, he had no way to know what she'd thought about, but whether he did or not, he would have still acted the same way.

"It's cute when I make you nervous." He clicked his tongue with a wink as he headed on, pondering to himself as to how he should try and find a girl with purple eyes and brown hair…

Kera flustered, rushing off to where she'd planned to go, glad she was dressed for the gym.

_Oh man, I really gotta punch something!!_

_**A/N:**__** Whew. Mk that was kinda cool… I hope it wasn't boring. The aforementioned rogue, bad-attitude Soldier boy is another OC. Yeah I know XP I sure have a stock of them, don't I?**_

_**And- oh man!**_

_**Crisis Core is SO COOL. I only wish I [lived in Japan and [owned a 10**__**th**__** anniversary FF7 PSP and the game [CRISIS CORE coz I wannit SO BAD!! It came out in Japan just last month, y'know.\**_

_**Y'know they have ENERGY DRINKS designed to look lik FF7 POTIONS?? OH MY GOD! I don't even drink energy drinks much and I WANT THEM ALL!! Sigh.**_

_**I downloaded the entire FF7Crisis Core OST today : heh, I feel so smarymy and smug and happy!**_

_**Once again, sorry for the frikkin HUGE wait. I have been busy and… well mostly it was WRITERS BLOCK. This whole chapter you just read is actually an ENTIRE re-write! Can you BELIEVE that??**_

_**If only I was able to force my brain meats and smart juices to do this for my pre-calculus and physics homework…**_

_**So once again, I totally would LOVE to hear your crits, praise, comments, praise, idfeas, and praise! Did I mention I like praise? Oh, well I mean I'm totally humble, I don't mean to glory in narcissism in your praise at all!!**_

…

_**LOVE ME!!!!!!!**_

_**XD**_

_**See ya later. MUCH later. To tell the truth I'm not sure how the next chapter will be. I don't even know who'e POV it will be, or what TIME it will be, or what! Sheesh.. is it all in my mind, or are my rants growing longer than my chapters...))**_


	7. File007CLOUD

((_**A/N**__** Okee dokee! Like I said in ch6, the whole Crisis Core dealie has totally gotten me pumped and motivated to work on this shniznozz even more than before. I actually wrote this chapter during Health class at school…. We never do any work XDDD**_

_**But I think this chapter is kinda boring, in my opinion of course… but I had to put some Cloud in here all the excitingness I'm DYING to write can't come till later!! I hate fillers with a passion, so I intend not to make any. I hope this doesn't count as one.))**_

File007-C.L.O.U.D.

"All right, Cadets!" A harsh, gruff voice called out. "That's enough for now. Hit the showers, and don't forget the equipment check tomorrow! All your weapons better be shinier than Sephiroth's hair! Dismissed!"

Panting and sweating, Cloud and several other soldiers-in-training trudged away from the training area. They hardly spoke to each other, exhausted from the day's work. Once Cloud had cleaned up and gotten changed into a fresh uniform, he walked to the elevator. After it had risen to the appropriate level with a soft ding, he stepped out, looking around. Kera was hesitating in front of the adjacent elevator, blinking and smiling up at him.

"Good Day, Cloud-Kun," she said politely with a nod. "Going to see Roxxie-Chan?"

He nodded silently. He simply looked at her plainly, almost as emotionless as Sephiroth but much less intimidating. There was a pause before he decided to say anything.

"Good luck on your mission today." He said kindly before starting off down the hallway she'd evidently just come through from the other way. She thanked him as she disappeared behind the elevator doors, the soft ding ringing again. Cloud stood in front of the door to her and Roxxie's room, hesitating before taking the knob in his hand and raising his knuckles. He knocked and opened the door at the same time.

"Umm, Roxxie-San, it's me, Cloud. I was just wond…er…….ing…."

He froze, his voice faltering as the two shapes disembodied themselves from each other, Roxxie flailing embarrassedly out of Zax's arms, shifting and looking guilty.

"What's up, dude?" Zax said cheerfully, clapping an arm around Cloud's shoulders while Roxxie fumbled her fingers with the tips of her hair sheepishly. Cloud was silent a moment, trying his hardest to ignore the smudge of pink on Zax's face that he _knew _to be lipgloss.

"… Just wondering if both of you guys wanted to go out to lunch." He said calmly. His sparkling blues eyes looked up at the two of them just as Roxxie hastily wiped her hand across Zax's face to clear away the trace of her smooching.

"Sure, Cloud-Kun," Roxxie said kindly, smiling at him. "It could be fun."

"Yeah, and I'm frikkin _hungry!_" Zax added with a grin.

_Shouldn't be, seeing as you were just feasting on her face, you sneaky—_

_Zax is my best friend…_

_He was just now putting moves on Roxxie-San! In her own room! _

_So? Ignore it. It's not like Roxxie's mine. She's free…._

Cloud gave one of his rare faint smiles before they all walked out, heading down to the main entrance.

Once outside, Roxxie and Zax took aside their motorcycles. Man, being a 1st class Soldier was awesome.

"You can ride with me," Roxxie offered, holding out a spare helmet to Cloud. He took it at once, clambering on behind her. Zax laughed openly.

"Isn't the woman supposed to be the one behind?" He taunted. "Or is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"Yeah, Zax!" Roxxie cried as she revved up her engine loudly. "We're both secret-tranny-lovers!" roaring with laughter, Zax followed after them in the direction to a nearby sector with a decent restaurant. Cloud was incredibly grateful for the helmet he wore covered his bright red face. He flattened his chest against her back warmly as the wind whipped around him. He closed his eyes and held onto him, gently yet snugly. He was like an adorable kitten curling up in the lap of a beloved owner.

_She's so comfortable…_

All too soon, the ride came to an end, and Cloud was forced to let go. He thanked Roxxie for the helmet and returned it before they headed into the establishment.

_Well….._

_It was good while it lasted…_

Zax's arm had found its way around roxxie's shoulders, and he was murmuring something amusing in her ear. She giggled and shoved him gently as they reached a table, a waiter coming to serve them. Cloud payed close attention to his menu, meal, and drink, not wanting to see the 'teamwork' between the two soldiers developing.

_**((A/N: UWoo0o0o0o JEALOUSY! I really am not sure if I like the way I'm portraying Cloud. I love writing him to be all shy and vulnerable and stuff, but I don't think jealousy is really his thing. BUT, it's all for the sake of TEH DRAMAZ that will unfold x3 oh, I is so CLEVERZ! Next chapter is full of vulgar, profane words and hintage! YAY!))**_


	8. File008LANE

___**A/N**__**: Mkay, time for that bad-boy mystery SOLDIER, teeheeh. Myus, another OC.))**_

File008 – L.A.N.E.

"Ah- shit!"

"Hold him back! Hold him back!"

"Let _go _of me!"

"Agh, I'm bleeding!"

"Lane!" Sandan shrieked, trying desperately among other nameless turks to hold back the infuriated man. "Control yourself!"

"Leave me the Hell alone!" he shouted back, his mako-colored eyes blazing with rage. "I'm going out, I don't give a rat's ass about what anyone else says!"

"You are a First Class SOLDIER!" she cried angrily. "You have your duties to Shin-Ra co-!"

"Fck the company!" he growled, powering through several people.

"It's your job for godsake-!"

"Screw you!" he charged through the main doors of the Shinra corporation, not caring if his buster sword made contact with anyone or anything. Once outside, he was left alone, nobody daring to follow and try to stop him. Huffing slightly, he instantly headed down to the wall market in sector five slums, glaring at the floor as he went.

_Screw Shinra. I never wanted to join them anyways. I'm only a SOLDIER coz that allows me to travel on missions. F__ckin A. all I want is to find my sister. But I still haven't got any leads, even after over a year…_

He trudged along as he entered the run down city, his hand in his pocket slipping out his wallet. He tugged out a photo and started to ask around. It was a picture of his sister taken a few days before she'd left for Midgar. Someone was _bound _to recognize her eventually.

But everyone he asked had either never heard of her or thought she might possibly be vaguely firmiliar. No help at all.

Lane gulped, clenching his teeth as he leaned against a rundown building, thinking. The only place he hadn't checked so far… But his sister would _never _have let herself be associated with such trashy people… But he was desperate, and would check every nook and cranny until he could find her. Trying not to scowl too much, he walked in the direction of the Honeybee Inn cathouse.

"Hey there," he said to a nearby man who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Whut?" he grunted, slowing his pace down a bit.

"You seen this girl?" Lane asked, holding up the photo. A broad grin spread across the mans face.

"Sure I have. Who hasn't?" he said sounding mildly amused. "Haven't seen her around in a while though."

"She used to live here?" Lane said, his heart skipping a beat. "Were you a friend? Do you know where she's moved to now?" but the man was already shaking his head.

"It's no use mang," he said with a shrug. "She quit. You might as well go for the girls they still got."

"What?" Lane said, wondering what he was talking about.

"She left, see?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "A while ago. Guess you just missed her. Too bad for you, heh, she was pretty fun if you catch my drift."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Lane said, his voice going dangerously soft.

"You been under a rock?" the man was starting to sound a little impatient. "She left the honeybee a while ago, she was their top girl. So if you're lookin to get a bit of honey--," the man was cut off due to Lanes strong fingers tightening at his throat. "Gahkg- the- the hell you doin', mang?!"

"My sister," Lane whispered. "Is _not _a _whore._" He threw the sniveling man down to storm off to the nearest bar to crawl into a bottle for a while.

_I knew there was no point in checking that place out. What a load of bullshit. She'd never do that, it's not her._

Minutes later he was slumped over the bar, a half empty bottle in his hand. His head was low and face was hidden by his hair and arms as Sandan slowly approached.

"Lane..?" she said gently, placing a hand on his shouder. He made a small movement as though wanting to throw her away but that he was too lethargic to do so. "Let's go back to HQ," Sandan continued quietly. "Get you back to your room.."

As he muttered a couple swears here and there he allowed himself to be dragged from the bar, the mystery of his sister still unsolved.

"Onee-Chan… I told nyou not'ta go to shtupid Midgarr…" Lane slurred.

_**A/N: omigawd, I didn't put any ff7 characters in here! Oh I was also thinking that now I know more about Crisis core I would replace Sandan with Cissnei… since she's an ACTUAL character.**_

_**WILL first class SOLDIER Laneever find his long lost sister? Wtf happened to her? What's up, hitomi wo, kawashite!? Lol sorry that was kinda… a joke… sorta… ANYWAY see y'all next time, PLEASE COMMENT THEY ARE MY REASONS TO LIIIVE!!!!!!!!**_


	9. File009ROXXIE

File009 – R.O.X.X.I.E.

_Drifting……_

_Everything is a blur…_

_No… more like a blob._

_Who… what… where… when… Everything aches, yet everything is relaxed. Am I asleep? Awake? Dreaming? Alive or Dead? Human or monster? Does it matter…?_

"Oi, you awake?"

Roxxie opened her eyes blearily, realizing she was in bed.

"Hnnng what?" she sat up, her hair a tasseled mess. "Wha- oooh man. I think I had one too many elixers the other night…"

Zax chuckled, sitting in a chair his chin resting on the top of the back of it. "You know we got a mission with You-Know-Who today," he said pointedly, handing her her uniform.

"Ugh, do I have to? He annoys me. Call me in sick or whatever."

Zax pouted adorably. "B-but then I'll be all aloooone with him!" he whined.

Roxxie flustered, her hands rustling through her hair. "Fine! Fine! I'm going!" she stood up, grabbing her clothes and hesitating.

"What?" asked Zax with an innocently curious grin.

"Would you mind leaving the room while I get changed?" she said, as if this were too obvious to be nice about.

"Ugh, do I have to? It would annoy me. Call me in sic -"

"Shut UP, Zax!" she giggled, giving him a playfull – yet surprisingly strong – shove out the door.

Minutes later she was out alongside him, shifting her buster sword and tossing her hair. Zax briefed her on the mission as they walked along.

"… and not I think of it, in that area, sector five, there's this really cute flower girl,"

Roxxie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I totally fell through the roof. Thank goodness she kinda saved me," he didn't seem to notice the eyebrow-hint meant she was annoyed.

"I see." Said Roxxie cooly, her pace increasing in speed by just a little bit.

"Um…" Zax quickly fell in-step.

"Yea, that was way back on one of my first missions. I wonder if I'll see her again?"

"Hmm." Roxxie was NOT looking at him.

"Umm Rox, are you jealous?" Zax giggled.

"Why should I be?" she said in a very obviously agitated tone.

"Look she's just some girl I know, it's not like… You know…" Zax mused, poking his fingers together.

"No, I don't."

That time, it wasn't Roxxie speaking. They looked up to see another Soldier in front of them, his arms crossed and, as always, looking devoutly pissed off.

"Oh hey!" Zax said, a bit more cheerfully, slinging an arm around him, which he instantly shrugged off.

"Don't _touch_ me," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Listen, you," Roxxie said flaring up a bit at once. _I really can't stand this guy, and he's not getting off to a good start with me._ "Calm the hell down, alright? Let's get going."

"Ah, don't worry about it!!" said the ever cheerful Zax. "Lane doesn't discriminate, he hates everyone equally!"

Lane murmured something about a painful death as they all clambered into the back of a truck.

"So we're joining crybaby here for some _searchparty? _For someone who isn't even related to Shin-Ra in _any _way?" said Roxxie irritably, arms crossed leaning back in her seat. Lane's eyes narrowed, his hand resting on his sword hilt temptingly.

"We," Zax said a bit loudly to try and keep them apart. "Are searching for someone who went missing… and she's very important… In a way…" he leaned in close to Roxxie to mutter some details.

"Zax if I have to put up with him much longer..."  
"Do you _know _why he's the way he is? That's what this mission is about. If we can find who we're looking for he won't be so angsty…"

"Who are we looking for?" Said Roxxie at once, wanting to get this over with.

"A couple of years ago, he lived on that chocobo ranch out past the gold saucer, right?"

"Wait… wasn't it like, demolished at the time?"  
"Well see, before that happened he lived alone with his grandmother and sister. Complicated story short, his sister left to find work in the city and almost as soon as she was gone the place was destroyed. He's the only survivor and he's been looking for his sister since. He became a huge ass too, actually, but hay…"

Roxxie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"My god he really is a big baby…"

"Rox, come on, you just don't like the way his attitude has become…"

They both glanced at Lane. He stared out the window his hand still resting over his blade, looking incredibly preoccupied.

"Whatever. So how do we know if we've found her?" Roxxie said intently.

"Um… only Lane knows. He doesn't really like to talk about it…"

Roxxie's veins POPPED. Luckily the truck had stopped, and they all filtered out. Lane was about to instantly walk off but Roxxie grabbed his wrist, wrenching him to stand in front of her.

"Kay, tell us the details," she said tossing her hair back. "What does sissy look like?"

He glared at her and turned his head away. "I didn't ask you mindless dogs to accompany me," he said in a surprisingly soft voice.

"LISTEN YOU-!"  
"Lane, dude," Zax said calmly, "We just wanna help you find her, so why not let us?"

Lane was quiet. For a minute, glaring out at the slums of sector five they were about to enter.

"She's the most beautiful person ever, the nicest and most kind girl you could get to know. She wouldn't even be in a place like this…"

"Hate to break it to ya," Roxxie snarled a bit. "But sometimes the worst things happen to the best people. Now TELL us what she looks like, ungreatfull brat."

"Brown hair, violet eyes!" He snapped, turning to head on into the town.

"Thanks," Roxxie sighed. "Gosh, that was so helpful. Zax, I'm already getting a headache…"

"Let's just ask around," he said, hands behind his head looking totally relaxed. "If worst comes to worst we won't find her today."

"Yeah, but we'll have to continue…"

"I'm sure there are plenty of leads… to be found in the bar…"

Roxxie grinned at him and sighed following him on into the slums.

* * *

Roxxie slammed the glass down on the counter with a loud clunk and a sigh.

"Aren't you glad," Zax asked her, "That I suggested we look around here?"

"Chyah, there are plenty of leads in here on this missing chick," Roxxie chuckled darkly, mockingly looking into her glass as if expecting to find Lane's missing sister inside. She looked around, and slipped out of her seat. She approached a man that sat not far from them. "Hay, you," she said bossily.

He looked around, irritated at first, though upon seeing her he seemed to lighten up a bit.  
"Can I help you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin.

"Sure, Handsome," she said flatly, clearly sarcastic. "I'm lookin' for this girl – brown hair, purple eyes – you seen anyone like that around here?"

His smile faltered. He eyed her suspiciously, then noticed Zax. He quickly turned away, looking nervous. "Don't know nothing about her," he mumbled, and at once Roxxie's hand was under his chin turning him to face her again.

"Awww, come on big daddy," she said sweetly, pouting at him adorably. "I just wanna know where she is, wassa matterrrr?" she purred.

He melted like putty in her hands."

"Wellll?" she asked, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back. "Tell meeeeeeeeeee?"

_This guy clearly knows something. Jesus, I can't believe how easy this is going to be._

"I-I already t-told you SOLDIERS she a-ain't here anymore!" he sputtered. "T-the kid with black hair and bad temper! He practically beat it outta me!!"

Roxxie practically dropped him, no longer acting cute and pouty, just looking pissed. "Yeah okay well WHERE is she, then? Where was she before she left?"

He fumbled back into his seat. "They honeybee Inn!" He gasped, thrown off by her sudden sour attitude. "That's all I know, all right!? She used to work at the Honeybee inn; she was their number one girl…"

Roxxie turned to look at Zax blankly. He had his hand over his mouth looking vaguely embarrassed.

"… Thanks man," Zax said, placing an arm around Roxxie's shoulders and steering her out of the bar.

"Wassa matter?" She asked him, blinking curiously.

"Urm, that is…" Zax chuckled. He seemed rather awkward.

They walked several minutes, the whole time Roxxie pestering Zax with questions.

"What? What's the honeybee? It's just an inn. Where are we going? Shouldn't we ask him more?"

Zax suddenly stopped, holding her shoulder and pointing. She looked up to observe her surroundings, mainly the building he was indicating.

Bright neon signs, posters of women in the windows, and several lonely men wandering around outside begging for entry. She looked thoughtful, glancing up at Zax. They were at a safe enough distance away that they hadn't been noticed yet.

"It's….. a _love hotel_?" she asked him, looking disgusted. He shrugged and nodded.

"Myeeeah, a members-only gentlemen's club of sorts."

"Is THIS why that little Lane brat is so pissed off?" Roxxie asked in an undertone. "Doesn't wanna admit his sister was a floozy?"

Zax rubbed his head. "Well I dunno about that… but this is our only lead…."  
Roxxie blinked and giggled. "Are you too embarrassed to go in there?"

He flailed a little. "It's members only, Rox," he mumbled.

"Mmmmhm. Whatever, I'll find a way in." she grinned. She walked up to the front of the building, ignoring the catcalls and fox whistles from the crowd of guys unable to make their way into the inn. She approached the bouncer guarding the door.

"Membership card, plea….?" He hesitated, seeing a _woman _walking up to him. It wasn't unheard of, but pretty uncommon. "… Membership card, please." He corrected himself.

"Aaaactuallyyyyy," Roxxie said, jutting her hip out and clasping her hands together. "I was wonderiiing how does one get involved with employment around heeere?" she fluttered her eyelashes with a sweet smile.

Zax's jaw dropped.

_**A/N: **__**awright cool, new chapter out. I have SO MANY ideas on what to write for later on chapters, but man, its hard for me to connect em properly, ya know??...**_


End file.
